


05 夕阳下的奔跑是我逝去的青春……和体育测验

by CZusual



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CZusual/pseuds/CZusual





	05 夕阳下的奔跑是我逝去的青春……和体育测验

从游乐园回来之后那天，白大神倒是不见了踪影。论理他是还有休息时间的（勋已被告知了学校的时间安排），但白首富没去管他，勋也就没问。而白首富反而有了时间待在家里，他带着勋在书房里非常正经地考校了他的学习情况，听了他对于一些书籍的阅读理解，又跟他分享了一些帝都的简单风土人情。  
晚餐的时候，白大神跑回来了，他跟勋说他的入学手续应该明天就能搞定，并且递给了勋一个学生证的副本。上面写着他的在校名字“魏明”。  
“为什么又叫这个？”勋好奇地翻着那个学生证。  
“明就是亮，亮就是白。单个字不好叫，正式点登记个大名。”白大神磕着苹果在那信口开编。  
勋直觉这不是理由，但他没有继续问下去。他对去学校又期待又紧张，他觉得自己会的东西还太少了，不过白首富已经安慰过他很好跟上不用自卑。  
比能马上上学更让勋惊喜的是，白首富给了他一个通讯器。  
“出门了用这个就能跟我联系。”他搂着勋坐沙发上给他示范，白大神没好气地一人撑在餐桌啃苹果。勋点头，心想果然是以前自己在家里呆着用不上它。“然后这个是装好的辅助教学AI，”白首富把它点出来，“所以没什么要记的背的东西，有模糊的知识立刻查就行了，不懂的点也可以立刻查，会教你。”  
勋握着那个通讯器兴奋地点头。白首富给他配在了手腕上。  
“教学内容也是按单人设置的，你就开开心心去就行。”白大神在餐桌上喊。

 

其实在这个时代。能让学生本人聚在一起上学的学校完全是奢饰品，要给他们配备各种的人力资源太昂贵又不必要，因为星网的虚拟现实学校完全可以满足一切教学需要。真实占地的学校除了能让学生们必须和同学在一个物理空间内大眼瞪小眼之外，没有任何额外附属，因此逐渐演变成了权贵子弟的一种专属：可以不计较成本地安排专用课程的教学设备，以及最重要的，社交。  
勋穿着学校制服坐在白大神的车里往学校开的时候，还有点感觉难以置信。他从小时候，从来没听过上学这个概念，他甚至没有同龄人的概念。他的概念里只有主人，和教导他给他吃穿的一群不停变换着气息不露脸的人，他们的存在就是为了让他能在一个盛大的仪式上等来主人（他依旧不知道那是拍卖会）。直到来了白首富家里：白大神找他扔雪球，和他一起在游乐园玩；书里描述着课堂，写到一群少年打闹的场景。他已经渐渐知道外面有个这么大的世界，以及——  
喔噢，悬浮车竟然能这么开……

 

白大神自从游乐场里发现勋能开丛林碰碰车最高难度后，今天开车就毫不顾忌，开得风驰电掣，在违规边缘游走，并且非常开心地跟勋分享他的改装车经验，得意地表示他的同学都得给他端茶送水求改造。勋被他逗的大笑，不知不觉中学校就到了。  
白大神在他下车前抛给他一小瓶东西。  
“这是什么？”勋握在手心里。  
白大神瞅了他一眼，用尽量满不在乎地语气说道，“镇定剂，激动的时候你喷一下。”  
勋瞪大了眼睛，过了一会儿，他摸摸自己的耳朵尖，沉默着把镇定剂放进了衣服内的口袋。“这样就比较方便，省的他们少见多怪。”白大神解释，勋点点头。然后白大神就立刻马不停蹄地拉着他一边往办手续的地方去一边给他介绍各个建筑。等领他办好了手续，就带着勋到了班级教室——这儿就一个班级。  
他用手指敲了敲讲台的桌面，“兄弟姐妹们，这是我表哥魏明。从外地转学过来，以后大家就是同学咯。”语毕他看向勋。他怕他紧张。  
勋看着满教室三十几张好奇的陌生的表情各异的脸，眼角弯弯露出了个自然的微笑，“嗨大家好，我是魏明。”  
同学们礼貌地鼓起了掌。白大神拉着他坐到了他座位旁边。有几个和白大神玩的熟的哥们对着白大神夸张地挑眉，白大神通通不搭理。

 

白大神初始有些担心，但勋适应地非常快。他对人的情绪总是体察分明，性子又好，没有任何矛盾地融入了同学中央。他关于文学、艺术、历史，都能和同学们积极地讨论，音乐尤其好，虽然开始不会演奏乐器，但也在教导下迅速地上手了一些简单的拨弦乐器，并且被拉去了合唱社团和戏剧社。数学物理和天文还不太上手，不过这本来就是个人有个人的进度，所以没有任何影响，即使有些不懂白大神都抢在AI前面教他了。  
而白大神告诉他，还有不少课程目前没对他开放，比如说军事、星网解析，和机甲驾驶。他说到这些的时候眼睛发亮，然后贴着勋的耳朵告诉他可以先带他溜去看他的私人机甲，毕竟是他私人的，学校管得很松。勋笑眯眯地对他点头。  
他们俩还在喁喁私语呢。教室门口白大神一个好哥们扯着嗓子叫了：“那边的一对儿哎！上体育课了！”  
勋就扭头对他感谢地微笑起来，拽着白大神起身。白大神不情不愿地被他拉着走，他就知道勋最喜欢的是体育课。因为他可以玩一个设备。  
体育课其实也是各玩各的，感兴趣的项目你可以找专业老师请教，想自己折腾也完全可以。白大神从来都是跟好朋友打球，体育课这点运动量他根本看不上，勋也知道白大神主要的训练都在机甲那边。但对勋来说，体育课就太重要了，因为会开放一个专门的大型设备：原始模拟场。  
说白了就是模拟生成各种深山老林荒原雪地的环境让你越野。在这个项目里勋感觉自己简直在飞，为此他特地调整了课表把体育课下面空出来从而尽情玩。而白大神，因为总是要和勋一起走，现在也养成了习惯打完球就坐外面凳子上等着勋从设备出来。  
他一哥们抱着球过来上下打量他，损了一句，“瞅你，啧啧”。  
“怎么地？”  
“没想到啊你浓眉大眼的白大神也是这种重色轻友的不要脸之人。”  
白大神把腿一翘，“就你，友？就一个给我倒腾鞋的现在不要你金主爸爸了？这么蹬鼻子上脸？”  
“哎哟现在有了媳妇儿不要鞋了啊。我可跟你讲下次不用贿赂我让我给你偷跑了啊，没门了啊~”他哥们狞笑着转球。  
“什么媳妇儿？！”白大神红着耳朵尖抽他。  
“你还装？装什么装？”哥们边溜边喊，“在座的操场上的沙滩边的凡是长眼睛不瞎的哪个看不出来？有意思吗白大神？”白大神人傲的很，但傲有傲的资本，傲也有傲的分寸，同学之间关系还都不错，唯一就是一起喊着出去玩的时候对男男女女凡是有点那个意思的都不假辞色。现在这会勋来了，成天鞍前马后围着转，真的是太明显了。同学各个是人精，过眼三秒就能看出来，自家也都回去查，只是没查出来魏明的具体身份，就和白大神讲的一样，外地来的，这个外地可是远了，查那么远的就有些麻烦了。  
白大神气得站住了，“真不是。”他说。  
“好吧好吧，知道现在不是。”他哥们左右手抛着篮球，“那是你什么人啊？”  
白大神知道这会儿还说是表哥就太不够意思了，于是随口胡诌道：“我们家老头儿一个故人之子，现在送过来让他给照拂一下。”  
“哦——指腹为婚啊，你小子怪不得看不上之前那些呢，原来是早就有个定好的，这么享福呢你~”  
“滚！”白大神正想追着抽他，勋擦着汗从设备里出来了。白大神立刻住手拧了个方向迎了过去，“勋，你今天怎么出来的早？”  
“有点不舒服……”勋对他勉强笑了一下。白大神就着急了，他先把毛巾递过去给他擦汗，伸手揽住他往外走，轻声问道，“叫医生过来？”  
“不用不用。”勋摆摆手，“去你屋子歇一会儿吧？”白大神住这边有个寝室。  
白大神就点头。  
他哥们在旁边超大声地啧。  
“舌头装弹簧了啊？”白大神嫌他。  
勋偏过头对那人笑笑，打招呼道，“我和白大神先走了啊。”  
“嗯，慢走。对了小魏，你咋从来都叫小白全名啊，不用这么跟他客气，就叫小白嘛，大不了叫白白，他爱听！”  
“滚你丫的。”白大神赶他，又跟勋说，“不用理他。叫全名那才是亲人。”他说的大声，以示强调。但他其实有点猜到勋是在避这个单字。  
“怎么就叫全名才是亲人了白白？”他哥们没跟着了，站在后面喊，“怎么的我们就不是亲人了啊亲爱的白？直布罗陀谁让给你的血包？里阿尔多谁给你抗的线你都忘了？当年风里雨里一起走现在你发达了，富贵了，出双入对了，瞧不上我这形单影只的破落户了呗啊你这个忘恩负义的白张生！”  
白大神单手堵着耳朵揽着勋大步往前走，“不用搭理他。欠抽了。”他恨恨地说，扭头一看勋，气得又捶了他一下，“你还笑？”  
勋把笑意憋嘴压下去，“你们关系真好。”  
白大神有点嫌弃的样子说，“就这么一个学校，从小包到大，这家伙比我大两岁以前还总说什么我穿开——没那种衣服了已经，被揍过一顿才少皮点。”  
一起长大的啊。勋把那种怅然按下去，故作正经地说道，“但他不应该叫你张生。”  
“嗯？”  
“这个典故用在这不对啊，他之前明明不是代入崔莺莺的角色……哎！别挠我！”  
白大神挠他的腰，“你现在知道的真多了哈，都会用典故了很行啊勋。”  
“没有！”勋扒他的手。反锤他。鉴于他现在身体不舒服白大神不敢使劲闹，只能跟他拉拉扯扯地往寝室走。

 

勋不喜欢那个故事。张生和崔莺莺一开始那么甜蜜、恩爱、深情，最后张生说“大凡天之所命尤物也，不妖其身，必妖于人。……予之德不足以胜妖孽，是用忍情。”其他人还都说很对。  
这算什么呢？  
所以戏剧社里问他想不想演《西厢记》的时候他拒绝了，哪怕演出的剧本是有情人终成眷属，他也忘不了那个让他很不舒服的原本结局。  
“想什么呐？”白大神揽着他刷开了他的房门。说是寝室，实际上是联排别墅中的一栋，足有二百平前后带小花园，所以白大神也总是跟他说不用天天回去住，这边有空房间，尤其是白首富也不在家的晚上——白首富说是不去外地，其实也只是压缩在这一片京畿地区活动，还是很忙，只能是尽量赶回家住，但是他答应的带勋出去玩却很守诺，在他休息日都领他出去了。  
其实他不回家反倒能让勋松一口气。他在学校越久，越对他和白首富的关系产生了一种疑虑：他一直睡着白首富的床，虽然还残留着这是主人私人地盘的观念，但现在已经习惯了根本不问白首富就直接睡，实际概念已经演变成了他和白首富共同的巢穴——是吗？  
他很久没叫过主人了，他准备着叫这个称呼准备了很多年，但其实从来到白首富这里就没说过几次。他一直在叫先生。先生拥抱他，亲吻他，与他鼻子顶着鼻子说话，他们两人显然都很享受这种亲昵——就和他看见的他的有些同学一样。他们之中也有如他二人一般情状的，别人会笑嘻嘻地跟他八卦说这谁和那谁是恋人、是未婚夫妻，或者是青梅竹马。他就想起他和他的先生，他们也是恋人吗？好像有那么一些不同，但就像每对情侣相处的模式也不同一样，他还说不准这个点，只是疑虑盘桓不去，都有些无法像从前一样满心只有欢喜地看着白了。  
勋捂住他肿胀的胸口，扶着白大神屋内卫生间的门把手，“白大神……”他抿了抿嘴问，“你能再帮我拿一套衣服吗？”  
“你等着啊。”白大神几步窜上了楼，没一会儿就拿着一套新衣服下来，勋已经进了洗手间，把门打开一条缝接过了衣服，低声道谢后锁上了。  
白大神就坐外面有些焦虑地等，“勋！”他忍不住喊着问，“你怎么啦？肚子痛吗？着凉了？”  
但他的房间也隔音很好，他没有听到任何回话，又坐了一会儿，他坐不住了，怕勋晕倒在里面了他都不知道，走过去大力敲了敲门，“你没事的话你也敲一下？”  
没有任何动静。  
白大神在门口来回兜了几步，上楼拿下来自己的特权卡，把门刷开了。

 

勋裸着上半身抱着胸部惊呼着看向他，然后匆忙拽过了衣服挡在身前。  
白大神撑着门框还傻站着，他动态视力太好了，扫过就看清，此时耳朵已经红透了只是脸上还装作无事发生。  
“你……”他想很关心地问一下再走，然后嗅到了空气里的一点奶腥味。  
这下他真傻了。  
“我没事。”勋强撑着说，“我一会儿换套衣服就出去。”  
但是白大神此时已经看到他按在胸前的衣服因为是之前体育课轻薄透汗的那件，已经一点点洇湿开了两团痕迹。“你这样不行……”白大神下意识地说。  
勋也知道这样不行。他胸口胀痛，乳尖刺痛得很，但用手揉挤却只能挤出一点，现在整个人都有点头晕发热。  
“我，我可以帮你。”白大神都不知道这句话是怎么从他嘴里溜出去的，但好像溜出去以后剩下的话就很顺口了，“吸出来就好，没什么的，而且很快。也不痛。”他已经非常淡定地用医学口吻在说了。  
“不可以！”勋瞪大了眼睛摇头。  
“有什么关系啊？”白大神干脆反手就把自己上衣脱了甩一边，“你这也看到我的了吧。虽然大小……呃差点，但不是也一样？不用害羞了来吧。”  
勋只是抱着胸前摇头。  
白大神有点生气了，“那他是不是可以？”  
白首富当然可以。  
但白首富现在在别市工作，已经在通讯器里跟勋抱歉地说了今天晚上都回不来，勋还乖乖地回复了好的他自己看完书就睡。  
这时候白大神的表情已经完全冷沉了下来，他抱着臂翘起了嘴角，“好吧，那么……”  
“我们本来就是一个人。”  
他非常冷酷，理智，又用一种确认无疑的语气说出了这句话。

 

真没想到自己会承认这句话。白大神在心中不无嘲讽地想到。从他知道这件事起，他就在用全身心抗拒这句话，从身边人的表现来看，他的抗拒显然很成功：人人都分得清他和白首富，除了——在他假扮白首富的时候。是的，他更小一点的时候身高还和白首富不一样，但那些视频会议最多露出半身，穿上撑肩的西服没人想得到，等他和白首富一样高的时候这就更轻松了，但也正因为他年龄渐长他们俩可以把人手完全分开来各用各的，需要这么做的时候也不多了，他们的手下也因此分得清他们两个。人人都分得清——除了勋。  
白大神观察力很好，他已经很多次注意到了，除了第一天勋弄混过他和白首富之外。之后每一次休息日一起回去的时候，他和白首富坐在一起，比如说在书房里议事，勋进来找他们时都会迟疑一下，就好像分清他们两个对他有一种障碍。所以白大神猜测到，这句话对别人来说很荒谬，但或许，恰好就能说服勋。  
果然，在这句话说出口后，他观察到勋绷紧的肩颈肌肉下意识放松了，就好像有什么一直困扰他的迷雾被拨开了一样。虽然在物理上对于勋来说知道他们是两个活人，但精神上此时他开始妥协了。  
他是在对白首富的那一面妥协。白大神在心里悲哀地嘲笑了自己，但果断地伸出了手牵起了勋，他在用近乎于白首富的语气说话了，“这里太冷了，先上去到卧室里去好吗？”，他牵起勋，随手把自己脱掉的上衣搭肩上，拉着勋走出卫生间一步步上了楼，坐到了他卧室的床上。  
他的卧室也是拉着最薄的一层窗帘，黄昏时的光线透析过它，笼罩着屋内有种半明半暗的模糊感。就像勋有些发烧的大脑一样，牵引着事情走向了暧昧不清的边界。  
白大神扶着他的肩让他靠坐在床头的靠枕上，挤进了他自然岔开的两腿中间。他动作轻柔，手指尖还有点颤抖地一点点卷起勋抓在手里的衣服，然后把它抽开丢在一旁，俯下了脑袋凑到了一边的胸口，双手则既温柔又强硬地把勋的手腕扣在了两边。  
“嗯——”勋呻吟出声。  
白大神想到了海妖，那种嗓子只要一开口就要人沉溺而亡。他含住他一个沾着奶渍的乳尖吮吸，咂出了细微的水声，另一只手在勋的手腕已经软弱滑落之后抚上了另一半鼓鼓囊囊的半边，推揉按摩着。勋的呻吟是他最好的鼓舞。他听过他唱歌那么多次，教他识谱，为他弹奏钢琴作伴奏，此刻他美妙的嗓子终于是为他而震颤了……白大神滚动着喉结喝掉了勋的奶汁。他舔了下唇，换到了一直在等的另一边。  
“白……”勋微弱地喊着。他发着烧，胀痛而无力。他想起了那个摩天轮的晚上。他和白大神后来都没再提起过，默契地当作无事发生，但现在他又想起来了，想起那个吻，是他和白大神在摩天轮的顶点接的吻。但此刻这个伏在他胸前赤裸的背脊，那每一条流畅的肌肉曲线又让他多么熟悉——一模一样的裸背他昨天晚上还见到过，姿势都和此刻相差无二——先生……他们是一个人吗？他们是两个人啊。可他们，又确实是一个人啊……  
他的胸前此时已经舒畅了许多，只是有些麻痒。白大神的动作越来越慢，他伸出舌尖碾压着那殷红的乳头，在乳晕上绕圈。勋敏感地有些想含胸，但已经靠在床背上退无可退，只能发出娇憨的鼻音哼哼。白大神低声叹了一句，“吸掉了还是这么大啊。”勋就红了脸。被吸干净的胸脯不再涨硬，白大神用手指揉揉捏捏，“勋，你这里好软。”他跟勋咬耳朵说，就和他们在上课时小声交谈一样。勋羞恼地推他肩膀，“好了吧。”  
“万一一会儿再涨怎么办？”白大神有点不死心。  
“那……那”勋也不知道，但他还是一把抢过了自己的衣服要套起来，“那一会儿再说。”  
“那么你今天不会回去了对不对？”白大神抱住他的腰问。  
勋怔了一下。然后他挤在白大神怀里套上了衣服。白大神紧张地等着他回答。  
“……应该不回去了吧。”勋轻轻说道。  
“那我给那谁发个消息说你有社团排练，今天住我这好了。”白大神马上按亮他的通讯器开始发送。勋愣着看他，那消息都已经发完了。勋又把头扭开。  
“你晚饭想吃什么？我让送过来。”白大神先下了床。  
“我没什么胃口。”勋闷闷地说。  
“你要不睡会儿吧？呃……”白大神顿了顿，“隔壁客房。”勋点头，也站起身来去了隔壁关上了门。好歹没锁。

 

白大神一个人吃完了晚饭，处理了几小时要过手的所有事务，终于找不到事情在一楼兜起了圈来。勋一直没出房间没下楼，他实在忍不住了，端着一杯热牛奶轻轻上楼推开了勋的房间门。  
勋睡着了。  
他脸蛋还红彤彤的，但白大神轻轻碰他额头，已经是温凉的。他凑过去的时候勋在睡梦里下意识地莞尔微笑，接着又皱起眉头，白大神不知道他是感觉到了什么。他觉得自己该走了，又不想走，最后犹豫来犹豫去反倒变成了他爬上了床的另一边，先坐着，被子搭着腿。勋不知不觉地一点点蹭过来头发已经挨着他的大腿在睡。最后白大神一咬牙把裤子蹬了往被子里一滑，一起陪着睡了，他把勋蜷在胸前的手拉出来握在掌心。“我是为了让他睡好一点。”他对自己说，握着勋的手盯着他的睡颜，盯着盯着自己也迷糊过去了。

 

凌晨五六点，白大神睡意惺忪地被推醒。他睁眼的时候先惊慌失措了一下，心想，完蛋，怎么跟勋解释？等他手抖脚抖地看勋的时候发现勋比他还紧张，涨红了一张脸嗫嚅着。  
“什么？”白大神还没醒透，听不太清又问一遍。  
勋勉强大声了一点，“又胀了。”他泫然欲泣地说。  
白大神不知道是不是自己下面那根东西更胀痛一点。但他还是装作若无其事地安慰勋，“没事没事。……唉我就是预防这个。”还记着给自己撇清了一句，“来我看。”他一手揽住勋把他半拥在怀里，一手掀起了他的衣服。果然是又涨奶了，不过好像没昨天严重。白大神感觉自己简直是轻车熟路地叼住一边胸口。他让勋自己提着衣服，照旧用手掌按摩着另一边。等他吸掉一半的时候忍不住郁闷地先松开嘴。有点挫败地说着，“勋，你能不能不要出声。”你这样我很难忍。  
勋觉得很对不起，干脆用嘴咬住了上衣。  
白大神又有点郁闷了，因为勋叫得那么好听。唉自己真是作的。等把两边都处理完的时候白大神自己先一头扎进了房间浴室。  
“勋，你去用外面那个大的吧。”他在里头喊。  
勋通红着脸颊，连回话都不想回也匆匆抱着衣服出去了。

 

他坐在早餐桌上快吃完的时候白大神才换了身衣服下来。他又随便摸了块糖，在勋谴责的目光下又拿了片面包叼在嘴里，边吃边对勋说，“你今天，一直要跟我在一起知道吗？有任何情况立刻找我好吗？”他用一种非常严肃你需要我的帮助的态度在说。勋也就认真点头。  
但这种非常严肃在他们第三次“治疗”时露馅了。  
为什么自己总是绷不住？白大神非常气。  
此时空无一人的更衣室内弥漫着一种尴尬的气氛。白大神在起身退开的时候不小心绊到了身后的长条沙发，那矮沙发刚好到他小腿肚子，属于绊到了完全站不住只能往后倒的状态，而他本来就抓着勋的胳膊保持弓身时候的平衡，因此就当然而然地拽着勋一起摔在了他身上。  
准确的说，是跨坐在他身上。  
那他还能藏得住吗？  
俩人一时间静止了。如果时间能倒回十几分钟前，白大神敢举着手发誓他绝对不会再为了那点小心思把勋按在换衣间的外面弄。现在是活该了吧。  
勋忍不住挪了挪。  
“别动……”白大神哀嚎道，“求你了，宝贝，不想我死的话就别动。”  
勋咬着嘴唇，咬了又咬，自己蹂躏得嫣红，最后他低声说，“我可以帮你。”  
白大神胸膛起伏着不敢相信自己耳朵似的看着他。  
“你都帮了我……我也应该帮你……”勋别扭地说着。  
白大神一把把自己上半身撑起来正要说话，两个人同时听到了外面传来点动静。于是他果断拉着勋一起藏进了换衣间锁上了门。  
“怎么帮我？”他把勋扣在怀里凑在他耳边低声问。  
更衣室确实进来了人。脚步声哒哒的。勋有点惊慌失措，用气声回答：“……用手。”  
“好啊。”白大神盯着勋嫣红的嘴唇其实有点失望，你看他也是用嘴的，要求等价不过分吧。但这时候勋已经把手伸进了他的裤腰里让他没法多想了。  
他贴着勋的耳朵一声接一声地喘。  
勋面红耳赤，忍不住用另一只手敲他的背，急急地小声说“外面有人！”  
白大神只是呵的笑了一声。不屑一顾。那只漂亮的他牵过的手正在侍弄着他的欲望所在，光想到这一点他就想爆炸，何况这人还抱在怀里呢。他压着勋的力道太大，已经把他压到了更衣室里面的墙上。勋闭着眼睛，靠在他肩膀上，用着他学过的所有技巧，终于让白大神释放在了他手里。  
白大神贴着他耳朵低声笑，热气暖烘烘地钻进去。  
勋推推他。“好啦。”他说，“你走吧。”  
“没好。”白大神说。他望着他，“还差一点。”  
勋疑惑地擦着手看他。  
白大神扣住他的脖子亲上了他的嘴。  
一个货真价实的接吻。  
等他亲的心满意足了放开勋，勋还有点不能相信，“……你？”  
“做完了要接个吻表示我爱你。”白大神对他挑了下眉毛。  
勋有点手足无措了，“可是……可是我和先生……”  
“你们那个不算。”他不屑地说。  
怎么就不算了呢？勋半张着嘴。白大神轻轻地伸手把他下巴合上。  
上课提示铃响了。


End file.
